Hesitate
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Aku tahu sejak awal hubungan ini terjalin memang salah. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyimpan perasaan padamu setelah kita menjalin hubungan dengan tanpa komitmen ini. / "Sudah dua kali kau membuatku mencium benda-benda mati." / "Sasuke-kun ... kenapa kau ada di sini?" / SasuHina! / Oneshot / Dedicated for #14SHE / Promt : Kiss / RnR? :D


"Hinata-_chan_, bukankah Sasuke-_kun _itu pacarmu?" tanya Tenten, teman sebangkuku. Arah pandangnya tertuju pada seorang pemuda di kelas seberang yang sedang melintasi lapangan basket dengan para gadis mengekorinya.

"... ya," jawabku ragu. Hubunganku dan dia memang bisa dikatakan rumit.

"Dia itu populer di kalangan gadis, ya?"

"..."

Aku tak menyahut. Aku tak mau mendengar kata-kata itu. Lebih baik menenggelamkan diri dengan buku novel yang baru kubeli dari toko buku. Sendiri. Walaupun aku punya pacar, aku dan dia jarang keluar bersama. Kami sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Palingan, kami hanya sekedar pulang bersama. Hanya itu.

Sasuke ...

Apa hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan ini setelah hampir tiga tahun menjalin hubungan denganmu?

* * *

**..**

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Hesitate** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

A SasuHina fanfiction

Dedicated for **#14SHE** (One and Forever SasuHina Event) with Promt : **Kiss**

**Warning **: AU, romance, hurt/comfort, typos or misstypos bertebaran (maaf saya ga sempet ngecek ulang ;;_;;), diksi seadanya, dll

**..**

* * *

Hubunganku dan Sasuke berawal kurang lebih tiga tahun silam, saat awal-awal kami di tahun pertama. Ketika pertama masuk kelas, aku tak banyak mengenal siswa-siswi di kelasku—walaupun ada yang se-SMP denganku. Aku tak pandai bersosialisasi.

Saat itu, aku belum berpacaran dengan Sasuke karena aku memiliki pacar yang satu sekolah denganku, berbeda kelas. Ia pemuda yang sudah lama kukagumi sejak kelas satu SMP. Aku tak pernah menyangka ia menerima perasaanku, tanpa pikir panjang. Hubungan kami berjalan baik hingga hari itu datang.

Hari yang aku sesali pernah terjadi.

Hari yang mengawali semuanya.

Hari ketika aku mengenalkan pacarku pada sahabatku Sakura—ia memang satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki di kelas—dan ia mengenalkanku pada pacarnya.

Ada getar aneh saat aku melihat rupanya yang di atas rata-rata—terbingkai dengan surai biru tua dengan potongan rambut mencuat ke belakang. Kulitnya yang putih bahkan bisa dikatakan pucat, dan iris hitam kelamnya yang seakan bisa menghipnotisku dalam sekali tatap. Dengan cepat, aku mencoba menghilangkan getar-getar aneh di hatiku itu dan tak mau berdekatan dengannya—menjaga jarak.

Namun keakraban Sakura dan Naruto mau tak mau menyisihkan kami berdua. Kadang mereka menghabiskan _double date _asik dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Menaiki _roller coaster_, komedi putar, atau permainan-permainan lainnya. Saat itu, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sebenarnya, siapa dengan siapa kencan ini?

Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menghabiskan waktu di kedai kopi dengan Sasuke, dalam keheningan. Ia tak bicara banyak. Aku pun enggan untuk membuka pembicaraan duluan. Kami ini seakan dua makhluk asing yang dihadapkan pada situasi yang mengharuskan bersama, tak lebih.

Beberapa kali hal itu terjadi. Lama-lama aku jengah juga. Kuputuskan untuk membuka suara, mengutarakan pendapatku.

"Sasuke-_kun_, gimana kalau kita susul Naruto-_kun _dan Sakura-_chan_?" Ia terlihat enggan, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

"Hn," jawabnya ambigu. Aku tahu dua huruf itu artinya ya dari anggukkannya beberapa menit lalu. Kami keluar dari kedai masakan Jepang sederhana ini dan berjalan berdampingan.

Saat kami melewati komedi putar, aku melihat dua orang—pemuda bersurai pirang dan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda—turun dari salah satu sangkar komedi putar, dengan jemari saling bertautan. Mereka saling tatap dengan pandangan aneh—begitu intens.

Tawa itu, tatapan itu, semua terlihat begitu serasi dan ... mesra. Aku menelan ludah. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Hatiku terasa remuk melihat semua itu.

"Brengsek." Kata-kata yang keluar dari pemuda di sampingku membuatku terkejut. Ia juga melihat semua itu dan ... kulihat kilat-kilat kemarahan dari sorot mata dan raut wajahnya—yang biasa datar kini diliputi amarah. Dadaku sakit. Aku menahan napas.

Aku telah dikhianati.

Dia ... juga telah dikhianati.

.

.

.

Masih terekam jelas di memeoriku, saat itu daun-daun _momiji _berguguran di taman. Kami berdua duduk di bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu, letaknya di bawah pohon _momiji _rindang. Kami duduk dalam keheningan, sibuk menata hati dan perasaan masing-masing.

"Mereka itu benar-benar brengsek." Aku tak menyahut. Mataku terasa panas. Hatiku benar-benar sakit seakan mendapatkan tikaman dari pisau berkarat, mengoyaknya.

Tiba-tiba, ia mengarahkan kepalaku pada pundaknya. "Menangislah. Kau tak perlu menahannya."

Seakan dikomando, bulir-bulir bening mulai bercucuran seperti berlomba-lomba ingin keluar. Aku menangis dalam diam, bersandar di pundaknya. Sedari tadi Sasuke diam saja. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, bukankah kau juga merasakan sakit yang sama seperti yang kurasakan? Kenapa raut wajahmu tetap datar seperti itu? Apa kau menahan semua rasa sakit itu hanya dalam hatimu?

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Semakin ke sini, tangisku bukan karena mereka berdua. Tapi karena Sasuke. Seakan aku mewakili perasaannya yang terluka itu.

"Sasuke ... bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja?" Entah gerangan hal apa yang mendorongku untuk mengatakan

Aku mendudukkan diriku dengan benar, kembali seperti semula. Ia menatapku keheranan. Detik kemudian, ia menarik kepalaku mendekat pada wajahnya dan—

Bola mataku melebar dan tangisku seketika terhenti.

—ia menciumku.

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Kami kini berhadapan, kulihat ia memasang seulas senyum di wajahnya—senyum yang entah mengapa menyejukkan hatiku. Perlahan, jemarinya mengusap jejak-jejak air mataku yang mulai mengering. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Ya, aku mau," jawabnya dengan nada lembut. Ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, merengkuhku. Aku tak tahu apa yang seharusnya kulakukan saat ini. Apa aku harus sedih? Marah? Senang? Bingung? Atau sakit? Semua berbaur menjadi satu.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Dalam hati aku berbisik pada diriku sendiri. Ini salah. Salah! Tak seharusnya ini terjadi.

Kami terdiam dalam pelukan, dengan keheningan mendominasi. Tak ada isak tangis, yang ada embusan napas teratur dan debar jantung yang berdebar cepat. Entah itu berasal jantungku, atau jantungnya.

Kubuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Daun _momiji _banyak yang berguguran dan terempas ke tanah tertiup angin. Aku menikmati pelukan ini. Pelukan yang mengusir rasa dingin karena angin musim gugur yang berembus.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersadar sepenuhnya dari lamunanku saat anak-anak kelas masuk. Mereka membuat meja dan bangku berderit serta mengobrol ria—benar-benar bising. Aku menghela napas berat. Seberkas rasa nyeri masih terasa di hatiku. Lagi-lagi aku melamunkan kejadian-kejadian yang sudah lama berlalu itu.

Derap langkah sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai keramik koridor seketika membuat anak-anak kelas mengunci mulut, dan duduk manis di bangku masing-masing. Kurenai-_sensei_ memang guru _killer _yang tak segan-segan menghukum muridnya yang tak mengikuti atau memperhatikan pelajarannya. Pernah suatu kali, ia melayangkan penghapus papan tulis pada dua siswa yang sedang bercanda di bangku belakang—untungnya penghapus itu melesat di antara keduanya sehingga membentur tembok belakang.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sepertinya sekarang aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikiranku terpenuhi oleh sosoknya, kenangan-kenangan yang pernah terukir dengannya, atau sikapnya yang tak banyak mengalami perubahan setelah berpacaran denganku selama berbulan-bulan.

Aku pikir, apa perasaanku ini hanya aku saja yang merasakan? Apa kau selama ini tak pernah menyukaiku? Apa kau ... terpaksa menyetujui permintaan bodohku dulu, menjadi pacarku? Aku memang bodoh. Tak seharusnya aku mengutarakan permintaanku itu tanpa pikir panjang jika akhirnya sakit yang kurasakan.

Aku tersiksa. Kau juga sama tersiksanya denganku bukan, Sasuke-_kun_? Dalam arti lain. Aku tersiksa karena memendam perasaan ini seorang diri. Dan kau tersiksa karena harus menjadi pacarku. Bukankah begitu, _ne_?

Sakit. Hatiku sakit. Aku ingin menangis, tapi tak bisa. Air mataku seakan telah mengering karena terlalu sering menangisimu, Sasuke.

Apa ... aku harus mengakhiri semua ini? Aku tersenyum kecut. Aku yang memulai, aku juga yang mengakhiri. Sepertinya itu cara yang tepat.

Sudut hatiku berbisik tak terima. Hatiku akan semakin hancur jika ia membenciku. Tapi sebagian diriku berkata lain. Aku menghela napas keras-keras. Jika aku lebih tersakiti lagi setelah keputusan yang kuambil sepihak ini, biarkan waktu yang mengobati lukaku.

"Hyuuga-_san_, kerjakan soal nomor 3 di papan tulis."

Aku tersentak. Kubuka buku paket matematika milikku lalu menyikut pelan Tenten, memastikan soal yang akan kukerjakan memang yang itu. Aku maju sembari membawa buku catatanku. Untung saja itu PR yang telah kukerjakan tempo hari.

Ah, seharusnya aku mengenyahkan pikiranku tentangnya dan berkonsentrasi penuh selama dua jam pelajaran ke depan.

.

.

.

Bel pulang telah mengalun beberapa menit lalu. Teman-teman sekelas sudah banyak yang pulang, hanya tinggal beberapa orang lagi yang ada di kelas ini. Aku juga telah siap untuk pulang, bahkan tasku hendak kusampirkan ke pundak. Namun sebuah pesan masuk mengurungkan niatku. Dari Sasuke.

_Hinata, mau pulang bareng?_

Dengan cepat, kubalas pesan singkat darinya itu, _Gomen ne Sasuke-_kun_. Aku masih ada tugas yang belum dikerjakan._

Aku memijit tombol _send_, lalu menyimpannya ke dalam tasku.

Bohong. Yang kukatakan di pesan itu semuanya bohong. Hari ini guru-guru tak memberikan satu tugas pun. Aku hanya ... tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku belum siap. Hatiku hanya akan bertambah sakit dan perih jika berada di dekatnya. Aku perlu menata hatiku yang kacau ini.

Kukeluarkan sebuah novel misteri yang tadi istirahat belum selesai kubaca sampai halaman terakhir. Kira-kira tinggal seperempat halaman lagi. Mungkin, aku akan menyelesaikan membaca novel ini hingga selesai di kelas. Sebagai alibi mengerjakan tugas. Toh ia tak akan repot-repot mengecek ke kelasku.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari satu setengah jam aku bergulung diri di tempat tidur. Aku tak bisa belajar, ataupun memejamkan mata agar terlelap ke alam mimpi. Pikiranku penuh dengan pertimbangan-pertimbangan aku memutuskannya atau tidak.

Kulihat layar depan ponselku. Masih jam setengah sembilan. Jam segini ia masih belum tidur. Jika aku mengiriminya pesan ... ya, aku putuskan aku mengakhiri hubungan ini melalui pesan singkat saja.

_Sasuke-_kun, _aku mau hubungan kita sampai di sini saja._ Jariku bergetar ketika memencet tombol _send_. Aku ragu.

Aku menghela napas berat. Kukirim pesan itu, lalu tak berani melihat layar ponselku lagi—aku mengempaskan tanganku pada kasur dengan kasar.

Lima menit ...

Ia tak juga membalas pesan dariku. Apa memang baginya itu tak ada artinya?

_Drrt drrrtt drrrrttt_

Getaran ponsel yang kukenggam sontak membuatku mengangkat tangan dan membuka pesan darinya.

_Kau bercanda 'kan Hinata?_

Sejak kapan aku sering melemparkan candaan? Apalagi terhadap orang sepertimu, tak mungkin sekali.

Bermenit-menit telah berlalu. Aku belum juga membalas sms dari Sasuke.

_Tidak_, balasku singkat, pada akhirnya.

Aku ... sudah siap mendapatkan balasan darinya. Apapun itu.

Tuk tuk tuk

Aku terperanjat saat mendengar suara ketukan beberapa kali. Bukan. Itu bukan berasal dari pintu kamarku. Tapi ini seperti jendela kamarku yang diketuk. Apa ada orang di luar? Siapa?

Deg

Jantungku berpacu cepat. Orang biasa tak mungkin bisa mencapai balkon kamarku karena kamarku ini terletak di lantai dua. Apa itu pencuri? Bagaimana jika itu memang pencuri yang memastikan penghuni kamar ini telah terlelap?

Aku menaikkan selimut hingga ke dada, meremasnya saking ketakutan. Kami-sama ... lindungi aku.

Tuk tuk tuk

"Hinata." Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku, bersamaan dengan ketukan jendela itu. Apa aku tak salah dengar?

Kuhampiri pintu—yang sepertiga bagian atasnya dihiasi oleh kaca—kupegang gagang pintu dengan tangan gemetar. Aku tak mau mengintipnya di balik jendela. Aku hanya perlu mendorong orang ini kuat-kuat hingga terjatuh.

Kubuka pintu secara perlahan, hingga agak lebar. Tak ada serangan. Pandanganku yang tertunduk dapat melihat bayangan orang itu hanya diam, berdiri di balik pintu. Kucoba untuk melihat sesosok orang itu dan ... dan—

—ini bahkan lebih mengerikan dari pencuri atau hantu manapun!

"Kyaaa!"

_Bruk_

"Akh." Suara seseorang yang memekik kesakitan karena menghantam lantai itu membuatku bergidik ngeri. Apa penglihatanku tak salah?

Menit kemudian, suara seseorang menaiki tangga semakin terdengar jelas. Itu mungkin _Kaa-san_. Oh tidak.

Kuabaikan orang, hantu, atau apapun itu dan menutup pintu yang sempat kubuka tadi. Aku kembali ke tempat tidurku. Pintuku tertutup, hanya saja tak dikunci.

Tuk tuk tuk

"Hinata-_chan_ ada apa? Kau tak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya _Kaa-san _dari balik pintu dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok _Kaa-san_. Hanya mimpi buruk lalu terjatuh dari kasur," bohongku.

"Ohh ... begitu. _Kaa-san _pikir ada penyusup. Ya sudah, kembali tidur. Ini sudah malam."

"_Ne, Kaa-san_." Suara orang menuruni anak tangga tak terdengar lagi. Aku menghela napas lega. Saatnya untuk melihat kembali 'si Penyusup' itu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan sangat hati-hati, hingga saat aku sampai di depan pintu, kuhirup napas dalam-dalam. Pintu sedikit demi sedikit terbuka dan—

—Uchiha Sasuke sedang berdiri di balik pintu. Dengan tatapan tajam ia arahkan padaku.

"Bukakan pintunya." Itu memang suaranya. Jadi sosok yang ini bukan hantu?

Pintu hendak kututup kembali, namun ia dengan cepat dan gesit menahannya. Baiklah, aku buka pintu ini lebar-lebar—

—_Jdug _

Suara pintu menghantam sesuatu membuatku merasa bersalah. Pintu yang kuhentak secara kasar itu ternyata ... mengenai dahinya.

"Sudah dua kali kau membuatku mencium benda-benda mati," ucap Sasuke sembari mengusap-usap dahinya yang mungkin terluka itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ... kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku dengan tatapan keheranan, setengah percaya kehadirannya di hadapanku ini memang nyata.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengirimiku pesan minta putus itu?"

Huh? Ia ... datang ke sini untuk memastikan semua itu?

Aku menelan ludah. Bagaimana aku menjelaskan padanya?

"Aku hanya tak ingin, kau semakin tersiksa karena hubungan ini. Dulu, kau terpaksa menerimaku 'kan?" Aku tersenyum getir. Kulirik ia, ia malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"K-kau tak pernah menyukaiku 'kan? Kau hanya terpaksa menerima saran bodoh dariku itu karena merasa kasihan padaku 'kan? Bukankah begitu, Sasuke-_kun_?" Kucurahkan segala emosi yang kurasakan dalam kata-kataku—aku tahu diri ini di rumah dan sudah malam sehingga kukatakan dengan suara pelan.

"Dari mana kau beranggapan seperti itu?" Aku tak menjawab karena memang tak tahu jawaban pastinya. "aku menyukaimu ... dari awal-awal perempuan itu mengenalkanmu padaku," lanjutnya.

Dunia serasa jungkir balik saat ini juga. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Semua yang dikatakannya itu bohong 'kan?

"Aku tak bohong. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Deg

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mataku terbelalak, menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Aku mencoba untuk menelisik kebohongan yang terlihat dari sorot matanya, tapi yang kudapat adalah ketulusan dan tatapannya yang lembut. _Kami-sama _... apa yang harus kulakukan?

Perlahan, kedua tangannya merengkuhku, membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan ini ... sama dengan pelukan yang kurasakan dulu. Hangat dan nyaman.

Ia berbisik di telingaku. "Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu."

Kumohon ... jangan pingsan. Oh jantung, kembalilah berdetak seperti biasanya.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Kami saling bertatapan. Jemarinya memegang daguku, mendekatkannya pada wajahnya itu. Sontak, aku memejamkan mataku. Kurasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibirku. Lidahnya memaksa memasuki rongga mulutku. Aku mengalungkan lenganku pada lehernya, dan ia memperdalam ciuman kami.

Cukup. Aku kehabisan napas.

Kulepaskan ciuman yang—kurasa—penuh cinta itu. Kutatap iris hitamnya. Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya dari dulu? Pandangannya berbeda ketika menatapku, pandangan yang sulit kuartikan. Kuamati ekspresi wajahnya, ia ... mengulas sebuah seringai di bibirnya?

"Itu untuk balasan karena kau membuatku mencium lantai sekaligus mencium pintu."

Aku terkekeh, namun merasa bersalah juga.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanyaku. Kuusap dahinya. Namun ia menyingkirkan tanganku dari dahinya itu.

"Masih. Satu kali lagi." Satu kali lagi? Apa maksudnya?

Cup

Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku—lagi. Apa ini yang ia maksudkan?

Tuk tuk tuk

"Hinata, apa kau sudah tidur?" Suara Neji-_nii-san_.

Aku terpaku. Diam saja. Dalam hati aku berdoa, semoga ia menganggapku sudah tidur dan pergi dari depan pintu kamarku.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang," ucap Sasuke.

Aku baru ingat. Bagaimana bisa ia ada di sini? "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau naik ke atas sini?"

"Tangga." Ia menunjuk sebuah tangga yang menjulang lebih tinggi dari pagar balkon.

Ah, tangga itu. Bekas mengecet pagar balkon yang warnyanya memudar.

Sasuke melangkah mundur, tersenyum padaku. "Good night, Hinata-_hime_. Oyasumi."

Hi-hinata-_hime_? Aku tak mampu menjawab perkataannya. Lidahku benar-benar kelu mendengarnya memanggilku dengan sebutan itu.

"Hati-hati Sasuke-_kun_," kataku sebelum ia mulai menuruni satu-persatu anak tangga kayu itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus belajar menjadi orang romantis."

Terdengar seperti suara baritonnya walau samar-samar. Apa kalimat terakhir itu memang diucapkannya?

Entahlah. Yang jelas, mulai detik ini, aku tak mungkin meragukan perasaannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

—FIN

* * *

**Yokatta~ selesai juga FF dengan promt kiss ini. Pas awal-awal galau mulu ya? Ugh, gatahan ini kokoro ngetik yg beginian /terus kenapa kamu bikin?/ #krik**

**Nggak tahu mesti ngomong apa lagi. Ini udah jam ... setengah tiga? Saya ngetik udah satu setengah jam ternyata OwO /dia kebangun jam satu/ #gapenting**

**Yang baca jangan lupa tinggalkan review yaa~~ :D /buru-buru tidur lagi/**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
